La de la mala suerte
by LyzzEQ
Summary: [One-Shot] Regina y Emma habían estado manteniendo una relación en secreto, mientras que aun la morena estaba con Robin. Una noche después de hacer el amor Regina tiene que irse y Emma le pide que se quede pues solo queria descansar y dormirse al lado de la morena. Al final terminan discutiendo y Regina decide dejar a Emma sola esa noche sin saber que ese seria su mayor error.


_**"La de la mala suerte"**_

Ver a la mujer que amo y con la que compartí muchos momentos, tanto malos como buenos e íntimos de la mano de otro es algo que simplemente no puedo soportar más.

Cada vez que la miro sonreír con Robín siento que mi corazón se rompe un poco más y que en algún momento quedara inservible.

Por más que trato de ser fuerte o de hacer como si no me importara, no logro sacarla de mi corazón. He llegado hasta el extremo de salir con Killian para distraerme, mas mi corazón es terco y sigue empañado en amarla.

Regina se había apoderado de mi corazón y la única manera de no sufrir más es marchándome definitivamente de Storybrooke.

Ya tenía todas mis cosas (que no son muchas) en el maletero de mi escarabajo.

Hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños de Ruby y aunque no me sintiera animada de ir a una fiesta no podía defraudarla. Ruby ha sido mi fiel amiga desde que llegue a este pueblo y después de su celebración dejaría StoryBrooke para siempre.

Solo Henry sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer y que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con mi decisión, me apoyaba con la condición de que siempre me mantuviera en contacto con él y que una vez que me estableciera a donde fuese le diera la dirección para que el pudiera visitarme en vacaciones y pues yo acepte, porque a pesar de que yo no quiero ver más a su madre morena, eso no significa que me iba a mantener alejada de mi único hijo también.

Sé que Henry debe pensar que lo estoy abandonando nuevamente, pero eso no es así, esto lo hago por mi propio bien y también por el suyo y el de mis padres, porque si permanezco más tiempo en StoryBrooke terminare completamente destruida y eso es algo que solo nos traerá sufrimiento a todos y no quiero que eso suceda. Tengo que ser fuerte.

Después de una larga conversación que tuve con Henry le hice jurar que no le diría a nadie que me iba y sobre todo que cuando supiera donde me quedaría no le diera la dirección a mis padres, ni a nadie de StoryBrooke, pero especialmente a Regina, cosa que le extraño, pero a la cual no puso objeción. Yo necesitaba tiempo y él estaba dispuesto a apoyarme en mis decisiones, por más que no le pareciesen las correctas.

Con un suspiro me dirigí a la cafetería de la abuela, ya la fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando llegue.

Inmediatamente recorrí mi mirada por la habitación y mi corazón se apretó al mirar a Regina con Robín y Roland sentados en una mesa compartiendo entre ellos como una pequeña familia.

Inmediatamente voltee mi mirada y trate de ubicar a Henry.

Una vez que lo vi sentado con mis padres, mi hermanito y Killian me encamine hacia ellos y me senté al lado de mi hijo.

-Ma- Me saludo Henry apenas estaba sentada a su lado.

-Hey chico- Le dije mientras le revolvía el cabello con cariño.

Separarme de Henry es más difícil de lo que muchos puedan pensar. A pesar de no haberlo criado o de haber estado con él los 10 primeros años de su vida lo amo con todo mi corazón.

-Emma ¿porque tardaste en llegar? pensábamos que no vendrías- Dijo Mary Margaret sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento Mary Margaret tenía que terminar unos informes y por eso me tarde- Me queje como siempre hacia cuando tenía que hacer los tediosos informes que Regina me pedía.

Ella asintió comprendiendo, porque sabía que tanto a David como a mí no nos gustaba realizarlos. Después de eso todos entramos en una conversación sencilla en la que yo apenas participaba. Mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

Sabía que los iba a extrañar a todos, pero ya se acercaba la hora de irme.

Ya más avanzada la velada pequeña familia Mills-Hood se unió a nuestra mesa gracias a la invitación que le hicieron mis padres.

-Hola- Saludo Regina un poco incomoda mientras se unió a nosotros.

David, Robin y Killian comenzaron a hablar cosas de hombres mientras Mary Margaret y Regina trataron de involúcrame en su conversación resultándoles inútil, pero yo simplemente me concentre en compartir mis últimas horas en el pueblo hablando con Henry e ignorar completamente a todos los demás, especialmente a Regina.

-Emma ¿te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto Regina, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si Regina estoy muy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi- Le conteste de manera brusca, ocasionando que todos en la mesa me miraran extrañados por mi reacción, pues ellos nunca me habían oído hablarle de esa manera a ella.

Mis ojos se posaron en los de Regina y pude ver que mis palabras le afectaron, pero eso ya no era mi problema. Ella me había roto el corazón al elegir a su "alma gemela".

Después de eso todos trataron de obviar esa situación, pero podía sentir la mirada de ellos en mí. Tal vez preguntándose qué me pasaba y porque había tratado a la que hasta hace poco era mi mejor amiga y en secreto amante, de esa manera. Yo solo les seguí ignorando. Eso era lo que más me convenía en estos momentos. Tenía que mostrarme fuerte aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo de dolor.

* * *

Mientras más avanzada se hizo la noche a Ruby se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un Karaoke e hizo cantar a un sin número de personas por más que trataran de negarse.

-Muy bien ahora quiero que la siguiente canción la interpreta nuestra queridísima Sheriff– Dijo

-¿Qué?- Exclame fulminándola con la mirada, mientras ella se acerco a nuestra mesa con su andar felino, como si está a punto de devorar a su siguiente presa.

-Así es Emma y no te puedes negar- Sentencio mientras me agarraba de la mano e incitándome a levantar.

-No Ruby estás loca, yo no pienso cantar- Le dije, pero sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento para deshacerme de su agarre en mi mano, porque note como Regina se tenso en lo que Ruby me agarro y como sus ojos se oscurecían por lo que parecían "celos" aunque pueda que me este imaginando esto último.

-Anda Ma diviértete- Animo Henry.

-Si Emma- Le secundaron David y Mary Margaret.

-Vale, vale está bien hoy no te puedo negar nada Ruby- Le dije de manera coqueta a mi amiga.

Apenas mis palabras salieron de mi boca vi como todos me miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Regina parecía querer matarme.

Cosa que en realidad no me importo y sin más deje que Rubí me llevara aun agarrada de la mano al pequeño escenario donde cantaría.

Le entregue mi teléfono a Rubí donde estaba la música que decidí cantar y la cual últimamente no había podido dejar de escuchar. La melodía empezó a sonar y yo me empecé a dejar llevar por las notas.

 _Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

 _Cegando por completo mi razón_

 _Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior_

 _Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

 _Probé de la manzana por amor_

 _-Te deseo Emma- Dijo una ebria Regina_

 _-¿Qué? No Regina estas borracha y por eso estas diciendo eso- Le dije tratando de alejarme de ella, solo para terminar arrinconada entre sus brazos y la pared detrás de mi_

 _-Tal vez lo estoy, pero eso no cambia el hecho que te deseo y que siempre te he deseado- Contesto la Reina y sin dejarle opción la beso._

 _Emma al principio intente resistirse más a la final termine cediendo, porque había estado enamorada de Regina desde que llegue a StoryBrooke._

 _Esa noche Emma y Regina hicieron el amor como nunca lo había hecho antes._

 _Ambas entre besos y caricias descubrieron cada rincón del cuerpo de la otra y llegaron al orgasmo infinidades de veces, hasta que no pudieron más y se quedaron dormidas abrazadas._

 _Ambas decidieron mantener una relación en secreto. Emma sabía que no era lo correcto, ya que la morena seguía en una relación con Robin, pero por más que trato de evitarlo siempre termino cediendo antes los besos y las acaricias de Regina._

 _Cada vez que ambas hacían el amor se entregaban con una pasión infinita._

Cuando la rubia empezó a cantar todos se quedaron en silencio, pues no sabía que la hermosa Sheriff lo pudiera hacer tan bien.

 _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

 _No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

 _Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

 _¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Emma no se dio, cuenta pero era tanta la emoción que transmitía al entonar las notas que Mary Margaret, Ruby y la misma abuelita ya tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol

Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no

Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo

Que soy la dueña de tu corazón

Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

 _Una noche después de que ambas hicieron el amor, Regina se comenzó a arreglar rápidamente porque tenía que irse a la mansión._

 _-Regina no te vayas- Susurro Emma, pues había quedado agotada y solo le apetecía dormir abrazada a la morena_

 _-Emma sabes que no puedo quedarme-_

 _-¿Siempre será así cierto?- Le pregunto la rubia incorporándose, pues al escuchar estas palabras de la morena se le había pasado el sueño_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- Le cuestiono la morena, ya un poco de mal humor. Pues sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, ya que Robín debía de estar por llegar con Roland de su paseo en el bosque con los hombres alegres._

 _-A que siempre después que hacemos el amor, terminas yéndote a jugar a la familia feliz con Robín y Roland- Le recrimino la rubia, haciendo que Regina se terminara de enfardar._

 _-Emma siempre has sabido que Robín es mi alma gemela, así que por favor ahora no me vengas con recriminaciones porque tú aceptaste que esto sucediera. Sabiendo desde un principio que es solo una aventura- Le espeto la morena sin pensarlo, pero que al ver la mirada de dolor en la cara de la rubia sabía que había cometido un error, porque ella misma sabía que la que sucedía entre ambas no era una simple aventura._

 _-Vete- Le dijo la rubia antes de darle algún chance de retractarse._

 _-Emma, yo – Trato de justificarse más la rubia no la dejo terminar._

 _-Tienes razón Regina, como tú misma dices yo acepte esta aventura aun sabiendo que tenías tu alma gemela, por lo cual también ahora decido que hasta aquí llego-_

 _-¿QUE?- Exclamo Regina sorprendida, pues a pesar de saber que había metido la pata no creía que la Emma sería capaz de terminar las cosas entre ellas. Ambas eran como una droga para la otra y las dos lo sabían._

 _-Sí, así como lo oyes se acabó Regina, así que por favor vete y déjame sola- Dijo la rubia ya completamente vestida._

 _Regina acepto irse pensando en que al otro día podría arreglar las cosas con la rubia, pero sin saber al mismo tiempo que esa era su peor decisión, pues Emma muy a su pesar esperaba que la morena decidiera quedarse con ella._

 _Mas al ver a la morena irse comprendió que ella nunca sería su primera opción, pues en la cama y en la vida de Regina ya estaba Robín Hood y que ella solo era su segunda opción._

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Emma abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado dejándose llevar por la música y al enfocar su mirada hacia el frente se encontró con la mirada de Regina.

La morena la miraba con tanta intensidad y lo que parecía ser lágrimas en los ojos que al final ella termino rompiendo su contacto visual.

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto

Siempre y cuando sea honesto

Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto

No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio

No soy la dueña de tu corazón

Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

 _Al siguiente día Regina trato de hablar con Emma, ya que necesitaba pedirle perdón, pues sabía que la había herido con sus palabras._

 _Sin embargo la rubia comenzó a evitarla y cada vez que se encontraban siempre estaba acompañada por alguien, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en dos meses._

Si ella llevaba dos meses sin hablar con Emma y eso la estaba matando por dentro y ahora verla y escucharla cantar de esa manera le estaba rompiendo el corazón porque sabía que de alguna manera esa música se la estaba dedicando a ella.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor por fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Cuando ella termino la canción todos los que estaban allí estaban en completo silencio hasta que Ruby comenzó a salir. Ella ya cansada decidió que lo mejor era irse ya. Pues no quería alargar lo inevitable.

Ella se acercó a la mesa rápidamente y notando la mirada de todos en ella.

Agarro sus cosas se acercó a Henry que estaba al lado de Regina y lo abrazo fuertemente. Al separarse de él le dio un beso en la coronilla y le susurro un roto "hasta luego chico", para luego irse dejando a casi todos confundidos.

* * *

Henry al ver a su madre irse no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar haciendo a todos los presentes en la mesa preocuparse. Regina percibía que eso se debía a la precipitada partida de Emma, mas no estaba completamente segura.

-¿Henry cariño que pasa?- Le pregunto la morena tratando de consolarlo.

-Yo… sé que no debería decirles, yo se lo prometí a Ma, pero verla irse me duele mucho- Dijo abrazado a su madre morena.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esa declaración del joven.

-¿Cómo que irse? ¿A qué te refieres Henry?- Le pregunto Mary Margaret tratando de contener el llanto, porque si lo que decía Henry era cierto eso solo significaba que estaba perdiendo a su hija otra vez más.

\- A que Ma se va de StoryBrooke y no tiene pensado regresar- Dijo este mientras se separaba de su madre morena abruptamente, para alejarse no quería que los siguieran interrogando. Solo quería estar solo por un rato.

Regina se sintió herida, pero comprendió que Henry quería estar solo.

Ella le pidió a Mary Margaret y David que por favor estuvieran pendiente de el y al ellos estar de acuerdo, sin dar más explicaciones desapareció en una nube color morado, para luego aparecer en la linde de la ciudad.

No quería perder a Emma y haría todo lo posible para evitar que se fuera.

* * *

Emma que se había quedado unos minutos al límite de la ciudad pensando en lo que estaba por hacer que se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Regina.

-¿Qué haces aquí Regina? – Le pregunto a la morena mientras se bajaba del escarabajo para encararla-

-No puedes irte Emma… ¿Que va a pasar con Henry, con tus padres y con nosotras?- Me pregunto Regina, mientras se acercaba a mí y me agarraba de las manos sin mi permiso.

-¿Nosotras? No existe un nosotras Regina tu tomaste tus decisiones y ahora yo estoy tomando las mías- Dije exasperada, no podía aguantar más y seguir viéndola solo me hace más daño. .

Trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero este solo se intensifico mas

-Emma no te puedes ir yo.. yo te- Regina estaba tratando de decirme que me amaba y aunque antes hubiera sido feliz de escucharlo ahora solo me haría daño

-No te atrevas a decir que me amas Regina- Le dije haciéndola callar inmediatamente.

-¿Crees que porque me digas que me amas va a cambiar algo?- Le pregunte.

Ella se quedó mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cuando iba a contestarme yo continúe desahogándome.

-Yo te entregue mi puto corazón y lo aplastaste, pensé que tenías claro que lo nuestro no era una simple aventura para mí, que no era simple sexo, porque en mis caricias siempre me esmere en demostrarte lo mucho que te he amado, pero que no te lo podía decir con palabras por miedo a tu rechazo y sabes lo peor de todo es que espere a ser la primera opción de alguien por una maldita vez, para ser más exacta quería ser tu primera opción, pero resulta que tú también me dejaste a un lado. No fui tu primera opción ni nunca lo seré. Tú quieres a alguien que un maldito polvo de hadas dice que es tu alma gemela entonces ve- Le grite con la voz entrecortada

-Quédate con él y a mi déjame en paz porque a pesar de que te amo, eso no detendrá que me marche- Dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre nuevamente

-No Emma no nos hagas esto, no pienso dejar que te vayas me oyes así tenga que hacer lo que sea necesario para impedírtelo porque Te amo- Dijo Regina llorando y mirándome a los ojos.

-Te amo Emma Swan y no pienso dejarte ir, no quiero perderte Emma- Dijo y antes de que pudiera responder algo Regina me beso.

Al principio sus labios se movían contra los míos con inseguridad temiendo que la rechazara, pero cuando correspondí al beso, agarro más confianza y nos besándonos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello.

Hasta que poco a poco la intensidad de nuestro beso fue disminuyendo y terminamos besándonos dulcemente.

Regina sonrió una vez que ella y Emma dejaron de besarse, pues creía que había logrado convencerla para que se quedara, mas sin embargo la morena no se esperaba las siguientes palabras de la rubia.

-Ya me perdiste Regina, no es fácil aceptarlo, pero yo te suplique en silencio que no me dejaras, que nos dieras una oportunidad y tú me dejaste claro que Robín era tu destino y entonces entendí que aunque te amara tenía que elegir otro camino- Dije separándome de ella finalmente

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la inmovilice usando mi magia y me fui a mi escarabajo.

Una vez adentro y sin mirar atrás cruce la línea con un nuevo pensar en mi mente "Ser Feliz" por una vez en mi vida.

* * *

Emma Swan se fue de Storybrooke dejando atrás a una Reina con el corazón destrozado y sintiéndose perdida sin ella a su lado, pero sabiendo que se lo merecía por no haberla sabido valorar cuando la tenía a su lado y sobre todo por haberla dejado a un lado por un hombre al que no amaba, por haber tenido miedo al pensar que nunca habría sido feliz con la hija de los que una vez fueron sus enemigos.

Lo que ninguna de las mujeres sabia es que el destino da muchas vueltas y que una nueva historia estaba por ser contada.

Donde el amor de ambas pudo transcender a un mundo sin magia y que sin ambas imaginárselo las uniría nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **Bueno aqui estoy devuelta con un nuevo One-Shot, para ser honesta mi fanfic Dejarte de amar nació de este One-Shot que para aquel entonces no habia terminado, espero que les guste y me dejen saber que tal les parece. Tratare de actualizar este fin de semana Mundos Opuestos y Dejarte de amar. Tambien les invito a que pasen por mi otros dos One-Shot que son Little do you know y Amor en silencio, estoy pensando en hacerle un capitulo o dos mas a cada uno pero todo depende de mi musa :)**_

 _ **Ah y para los que quieran ponerse en contacto conmigo o hablar mi twitter es LyzzR1992 :)**_

 _ **Sin mas que agregar les dejo. Saludos**_


End file.
